NCIS LA G' feelings by Aurel
by Aurel72
Summary: les resentis de G lors de la visite de la maison d'Alina à la fin du 01#07


Une nouvelle porte de mon passé qui se referme ! Alina a emporté avec elle un lien qui aurait peut être pu me permettre de retrouver un fragment de mon histoire ! J'ai l'impression parfois d'être à la recherche d'un trésor perdu voir d'être le jeune sorcier orphelin à la recherche des horcruxes ! Je sais que ces morceaux brisés existent et je sais qu'un jour, je m'en fais le serment, je reconstruirais mon puzzle ! Je sais aussi que je n'y arriverais pas seul et que j'aurais besoin de l'équipe et en particulier de Sam mais c'est un sentiment que je ne peux encore pas déclarer à haute voix !

Alors me voilà, devant la maison qui fut aussi la mienne durant 3 mois ! Trois mois ponctués de rires, d'échanges, de respect et d'amour ! Une maison dans laquelle, pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas de trop !

Mes premiers pas lors du passage du seuil me ramènent quelques 20 ans en arrière ! Mais malgré le temps écoulé, je m'aperçois que mes souvenirs, bien que floutés, sont plus vivaces et précis que je ne l'avais imaginé ! Mon premier flash me saisit dès que mon regard se pose sur le divan ! L'image de ce père de famille qui m'a accueilli et durant ces quelques semaines considéré comme un fils, m'apparait! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'en remercier et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le regret me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche ! Mais dans ma tête, il est là, lisant les nouvelles du jour tout en jetant un regard protecteur à sa fille… et à moi !

Mon second flash m'apparait alors que je suis son regard, et je nous vois Alina et moi, chahutant sur le rocking-chair ! Ma petite sœur adorait que je la fasse sauter sur mes genoux ou que je lui donne l'occasion de voler ! Je me rends compte là encore avec regrets que, contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, elle ne m'avait pas oublié ! Et sa mort m'incombait ! Sa soif de vengeance avait eu raison de son existence ! Je n'ose et n'arrive pas à concevoir la peine et la douleur qu'elle a du éprouver ce jour là, lorsqu'elle a assisté à cette tuerie m'ayant laissé 5 balles dans le corps ! Dire que je me suis pris cinq balles et que j'ai survécu pour que finalement elle veuille venger un trépas qui n'avait pas eu lieu ! Et que ce geste d'amour lui avait valu une balle dans la tête ! Une partie de moi jubilait à l'idée que ce chien soit mort… même si ça ne la ramènerait pas !

Continuant ma visite, je me surpris à sourire à la vue du paillasson toujours fidèle à son poste ! Et là dans la cuisine, cette maman temporaire à qui je dois là encore beaucoup ! Ils ne le sauront jamais mais ces trois mois chez eux furent un véritable havre de paix dans l'enfer de ma vie ! Tout ici me rappelle Alina ! je la revois d'ailleurs traverser cette cuisine en courant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses petites jambes, sous le regard à la fois désapprobateur et attendri de sa mère ! De là haut, j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront ce que j'ai involontairement fait subir à leur fille !

Inconsciemment mon cerveau me fait terminer ma visite par ce qui fut ma chambre ! La vue sur le jardin m'apprend que notre balancelle est toujours là ! Rien n'a vraiment changé ! C'est toujours la même maison, mais alliant désormais le passé au moderne. Mon regard s'attarde sur la poignée du placard et une douce chaleur m'envahit ! Ma gravure est toujours là ! Ils n'ont ni changé la porte, ni tenté de l'effacer ! Ils ne m'ont pas oublié ! Alors un soupir de soulagement et de réconfort me submerge ! Je le laisse s'échapper tout en me disant que finalement je ne m'en tirais pas si mal !

J'avais autour de moi des gens qui m'aimaient sans que je le sache. Mais surtout j'avais ma famille : Kensi, Nate, Eric, Hetty et même Dom (même si je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu). Mais surtout j'avais Sam ! Sans lui, je sais que les choses seraient bien différentes ! Mon regard perdu sur le jardin, je me promis de tout faire pour protéger cette famille et de découvrir qui je suis réellement afin qui sait peut être un jour à mon tour, de trouver le courage et la sérénité qui me feront me permettre d'avoir à mon tour une famille !


End file.
